Happy Birthday Canada!
by Crazy Awesome Neko
Summary: Matthew cant find Kumajiro anywhere, but soon finds out he was just lost and needs a ride home. But could there be a surprise waiting for him when he gets there?


_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**_

Matthew press the snooze button on his alarm clock with a groan and rolled over onto his side. He slowly opened his sleep filled eyes, and rubbed them as an extra measure to help wake himself up. He sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed moments later, slipping his feet into his polar bear slippers. He glanced over to his actual pet bear to see he wasn't sleeping in his bed.

_Must of gotten up to go eat then … Figures, _he thought, sighing once more at his bear's gluttony. He trudged his way to his kitchen, yanking his robe on as he did so. Once he reached the thresh hold, he stretched and yawned as he went over to the table and took a seat.

"Good morning Kumayoro, what's for break-" he began, but stopped suddenly when he realized something. No smell of bacon, eggs, or pancakes. No sound of food sizzling or even a hum. And most of all …

No Kumajirou.

"Kuma? Kuma! Where are you?" he called getting up as he went hunting around the house for his beloved bear, slightly panicking. However, when he reached the living room, he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, and read the following.

_Dear Guy That Feeds Me, _

_I went out to get more pancake batter, will need you to pick me up._

_-Kumajirou_

Matthew sighed as he flopped on the couch, relief washing over him. Just then, the phone rang. Matthew picked it up and held it to his ear, still pretty relieved that Kumajirou was okay.

"Hello?" he asked, curious now as to who the caller might be.

"Who is this?" he heard a certain bear voice on the other line. He sighed once more that morning, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's the Guy Who Feeds You, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up where he sat, worried now.

"Well … I sort of went out to go get pancake batter when saw another bear. So I followed it, and ended up at some big waterfall. So now I need you to pick me up … Please?"

"YOU WHAT?! Oh my … How did you even end up there?!"

"I don't know … I just did,"

"Oh boy … Fine. I'll be there in five minutes Kuma, don't worry …"

"Okay, thank you guy who feeds me,"

"Its Canada … Oh never mind! Just stay put, please?"

"Okay …"

"Good, see you soon," and with that he hung up the phone, more annoyed than before now. He went upstairs and got dressed into something presentable, grabbed his car keys, and headed to the most famous landmark in the world- Niagra Falls.

He only lived a short way from there, so he arrived just as soon as he said he would, and the sight he saw as he pulled up shocked him to no end.

There, in bright lights, was a message saying, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTIE AND HAPPY CANADA DAY!', and below it was a large group of his citizens, and some of the countries, all of them holding a plate of pancakes with candles stuck in them. He stood there, next to his car, frozen in shock.

"HEY BRO! HAPPY B-DAY TO YA FROM EVERYONE IN THE USA!" Alfred called, waving to him excitably, plate of pancakes threatening to fall, and a grin apparent on his face even with the distance between them.

"Stop that you git! You'll lose your pancakes that way!" Arthur scolded the young boisterous nation, holding his own plate in both hands, his showing signs of being burnt.

"Honononon! I cant blame zhe boy for being excited _mon ami_, who really can?" Francis said, trying to lighten the others mood. His plate was held in the air with one hand, much like how you would see waiters and such.

All the while, Matthew just kept standing there, eyes blurring, a bigger than life smile spreading on his face as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"They did this all … For me?" he whispered to himself, feeling more tears forming in his eyes. Just then, he felt someone or something tug at his shirt, and he looked down to see Kumajirou standing there, plate of pancakes held over his head as he stared up at him.

"Happy Birthday Guy Who Feeds Me," he said softly, a tiny bear smile on his face. Matthew chuckled at his silly bear who never remembered him, and put his hands on his hips.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he asked, a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The bear just looked up at him with a seemingly innocent look on his face. But his eyes told Matthew otherwise.

"Who, me?" he asked, which was an answer enough in Matthew's eyes, who scooped him up into his arms, holding him as he normally does.

"Alright you goof, lets go with the others now, shall we?" he said as he started to walk to everyone.

"Alright Canada," the bear whispered, picking up a pancake and putting it in his mouth, chewing.

Matthew looked at him, slightly bewildered. But then, he just smiled, and laughed as he went over to his friends and family to spend his birthday with, being reminded that they do care.

~/|\~

**Hope you all liked this, and Happy Canada Day to all you Canadians and Canada lovers! 3 ^_^**


End file.
